Let go? There's no letting go
by bibi 13ca
Summary: Damon finally realizes he's had enough and leaves, breaking Elena's heart. Would he come back? Of course he will. This contains the second part for the story 'Let me let you go'. Rated M for the second part!


**N: So, the first part of this it's already posted, if you read it, just move on to the second part. I decided to post them as one because they go together, but I will keep the first part separately for those who are not into smut.**

**Initially I wanted to post tomorrow, but my girls were super-fast with this so since I had the story all beta-ed, I wanted you guys to have it. Enjoy!**

**Thank you Jenna (Angel's blue eyed girl) and Ella for looking over this so FAST. You guys are amazing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Let me let you go<strong>

"I really don't think you should go there," Stefan shouted after Elena. She stopped half way and turned around to look at Stefan who was now at the bottom of the stairs.

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"Because the Damon in there is not the same Damon you know."

"I can handle Damon," she scoffed. It was the truth, even at his worse, she could handle him.

"You can handle nice, in-love-with-you Damon, but you can't handle this one, believe me," he said looking at her like she was some stupid little child that didn't understand the severity of the situation.

There was something in Stefan's eyes, something she hadn't seen in a while – concern. Seeing him worried, even if there was a chance she was mistaken, made Elena question her move for a second.

"I have to talk to him," she said like that was supposed to explain everything.

"Just wait for a few days," Stefan asked, but she was already gone and he decided Elena was way too stubborn to be stopped if she made up her mind.

As soon as she got in front of Damon's door, she stopped. She took a deep breath to keep calm – of course that did not help – then she finally turned the knob and pushed the door open. As she advanced far enough towards the middle of the room, she noticed that Damon wasn't alone in his huge bed. There was a tiny frame beside him. All Elena could actually say for sure was that she had platinum blond hair and French manicure.

"What do you want Elena?" she heard Damon's suave voice close to her. She blinked and there he was, in front of her.

"I…I need to talk to you," she mumbled.

"Damon?"

Damon and Elena both turned their attention to the blonde. The girl brushed the hair off her face and when she turned around, Elena noticed a few bite marks on her neck and wrist.

"What did you do?" she asked looking at Damon. Her eyes wide open, in search of his cobalt blues.

"I assure you that there isn't one thing I did to that girl that she didn't enjoy," he said and a cocky grin formed on his lips; a grin Elena hadn't seen in a while.

"But…"

"Oh no you don't! You don't get to march into _my_ house, into _my_ bedroom and lecture me. You don't get to use that sweet, hurt tone and tell me I'm better than this. You don't get to tell me how to behave."

"Damon…" she whispered. The anger in her voice faded like magic and now her voice was calm and smooth. She stretched her hand to place it on his upper arm, but he immediately brushed it off.

"Not this time, Elena. That's it, I'm done. I'm done being the one you go to when everything goes to hell and then then push away once your knight in shining armor comes back from his killing spree. I'm done being the one you obviously want to fuck, but not take home to your mother or friends. And I am certainly done doing everything in my power to save you and get fucking lectured about it."

Elena took a step back as a defense mechanism against his harsh words, but Damon followed. He clearly didn't want any real space between them.

"No more nice Damon. I tried…I fucking tried, but it didn't work. If even my squirrel eating brother tells me I've lost it, then I am definitely losing it. Do you know what I was like before I met you?" he asked, but he didn't wait for her to answer. "Well, for instance I didn't give a crap about anyone or anything and you know what? It was better. I used to take what I want, when I wanted it and how I wanted it."

Two more tiny steps and her back hit the cold wall. She gasped at the contact. Her breath was chaotic and heavy, like she had just ran a marathon. She was looking Damon in the eyes, but it wasn't Damon she was seeing. The man inside was gone…all gone and all it was left was the demon.

"Damon, please…you're scaring me," she pleaded, her eyes begging him to stop. That was her only chance. She knew playing on his feelings for her was Damon's weakness; he'd never been able to refuse her anything if she asked for it. But Damon didn't even blink.

"That won't work. You know, I don't get you. You're so fucking scared you're going to lose him that you refuse to admit you feel something for me…I know you do…" He was so close to her, Elena could smell the soft scent of his shampoo.

"Elena? Damon, what the hell?" Stefan asked as he entered the room. Damon turned to look at his brother with a malicious grin on his face. Before Damon could say anything, Stefan launched himself at his brother. The next minute was a blur. Elena was not able to tell what was happening, because they were moving way too fast. All of a sudden she heard a glass shattering and Damon was back invading her personal space.

"Just because you ripped a few people apart for a few moths doesn't mean you are stronger than me. You will never be stronger, get that in your head brother," he yelled and a few seconds later Stefan was back in the room. "Tell your boyfriend to go away or I'll rip his heart out," he purred into Elena's ear and she shivered.

She turned he head to look at Stefan. There was blood pouring from his nose and upper lip, his ear looked like it was split in two and there were some minor scratches on her neck…he looked bad. "It's ok Stefan, you can go. I'll be fine," she said with a lot more confidence she actually had.

She had never seen Damon like this before, not even when he first came into town with the only purpose to get Katherine out of the tomb. Scared? She was not scared, she was beyond that. She was fucking terrified. No…she wasn't scared of getting hurt, not physically anyway. She had been hurt before, even killed, she wasn't afraid of that. What terrified her was the thought of losing Damon.

As soon as Stefan compelled the young girl and they both left the room, there was a moment of silence. Elena thought he would snap at her again, she thought he might yell at her, what she didn't expect was what he actually did.

He took a step back and his right hand cupped her face. His fingers started softly caressing her flesh. His moves were so light and delicate, like she was something precious and fragile and he was afraid he might break her.

She looked up and as soon as their eyes met, Elena's breath got caught up in her throat. Ever since she'd met Damon, she had this unexplained ability to read him. Every emotion and every thought that rushed through his mind, she would feel it and think it too. There was an understanding, a connection between them that sometimes freaked her out because it seemed she knew him better than anyone else and he knew her better than anyone else. That connection between them was overwhelming at times, but a part of her felt like she might not be able to live without it.

Right now Elena was looking into Damon's eyes, desperately looking for that spark, that connection, but his eyes were not sparkling and no emotion was portrayed through them. The coldness reflected in his blue orbs was making her shiver.

"Damon…" she whispered. Her voice barely audible, but thanks to his supernatural abilities, he heard her loud and clear.

"I can't do it anymore Elena," he said, but unlike his eyes, his voice was holding emotions that made her want to scream in agony. He used his index finger to trace the outline of her jaw and stopped at her chin. He tilted his head and looked at her like he was seeing her for the first time and he was trying to take in every detail of her face. "I want you like I've never wanted anyone or anything in my entire existence," he said and Elena just watched him without a word. "I fear losing you to the point where I think I might lose my mind…" A tiny tear left her eye and slipped down her cheek and Damon used his thumb to brush it away. "…I don't love you like a human, Elena, I love you like the beast that I am. I don't want a part of you, I want all of you. I know you feel something for me." She moaned in response and tried to look away, but it was impossible because everything he was saying was the truth. "You don't have to say it, I know. I excite you in a way that no one else does…I push, you push back…I say 'stay' you say 'let's go'. A part of you is scared of me and in a twisted way you love it…you crave that fear."

"Damon…I…what I told you that night, I didn't mean it."

"Yes, you did. I love you and it's a problem…I know that, that's why I have to let you go."

As soon as the words left his lips, his eyes changed color. His barriers were gone and she could finally see inside…he was broken. She finally did it; she managed to break Damon Salvatore.

"You…you want to leave me?" she asked softly.

"I have to, for a while at least."

"But you can't leave me!" she shouted. "What…I…how am I supposed to survive without you? I can't do this if you're not here, Damon…I just…I feel something, ok? I need you, you can't leave."

She knew she wasn't making much sense, but her head was spinning and her mind was too much of as mess to make sense right now. All her brain could process was that Damon wanted to go away, to leave her alone.

"Elena you…"

"Don't leave me," she asked in a broken voice and Damon was _this_ close of changing his mind.

"You'll be ok, you're strong…"

"Because you make me strong."

"You will be just fine, I'll take it away. You won't miss me," he said and Elena raised an eyebrow watching him confused. He let his hand slip from her face to her neck and ripped off her new vervain necklace, throwing it on the other side if the room.

"Damon? Damon what are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm making it easier for you," he said and Elena realized what he wanted to do. He wanted to make her forget about him, he wanted to take away her memories with him…she couldn't let that happened. He took her face between his hands and looked her directly in the eyes.

"Damon, don't! Don't do this, please," she begged.

"I have to…you have to let me let you go," he explained.

"Let me go. Let me go if you have to. If I hurt you, stay away from me. If you don't want me to stop you, I won't. If you don't want me to look for you, I won't, I promise, but please, please don't take the pain of losing you away from me. If all I can have of you is the pain then let it hurt…please," she said crying.

He grabbed her hand and raised it to his lips. His lips were soft and warm against her skin, she liked the sensation. Then he kissed her cheek, her nose and finally her lips. She reached for the collar of his shirt and his fingers wrapped around it. She was holding the material tight enough to make her fingertips hurt. When he pulled back she could barely breathe.

"Take care of yourself Elena," he whispered and then he was gone. All that was left was the scent of his cologne in the air.

"Elena?" She head Stefan's voice. She didn't realize she was crying until she tried to speak and all that came from her mouth were soft moans and sobs.

"Hold me," she mange to say between breaths. And then she broke down in Stefan's arms.

***let me let you go***

Every day Elena expected Damon to come back. She would get back to her room each and every night and open the door with the hope of finding him standing by the edge of her bed, waiting for her, but he wasn't there. Every time the phone rang, she would rush to answer, hoping she would hear his voice, but it was never him on the other line.

Alaric, Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline and Jeremy, they were all avoiding his name, like it was a forbidden word. No matter how much they were trying, sometimes it just came up and it felt like an arrow in her heart. They were still working on finding a way to kill Klaus for good, but they were hitting a dead end each time. Elena was sure Alaric was talking to Damon from time to time, but she promised she wouldn't ask him to stay or look for him, so she only asked if he was ok, Alaric would nod subtly and that was all that kept her sane, knowing he was alright.

The days turned into weeks and weeks into months since she last saw him.

That day, she turned off all the lights and made her way to her bedroom – like always. She opened the door and she knew something was different even before she got to turn on the lights.

"Damon…" she whispered.

"Are you ok?" he asked. She could hear him, she could smell him and she could definitely feel him, but she couldn't see him. Hearing his voice brought back every memory, every feeling and all the pain she was trying to heal. It was a pain that burned her heart, but she welcomed it…she wanted it…she loved it.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked in a whisper.

"They told me you were sick."

"I have a cold, I'll live," she answered.

"Can I see?" he asked.

"Yes, you can," she answered and her heart started beating faster in anticipation. It had been eleven months, two weeks, two days and nine hours since he left – yes, she had counted.

"My, God, Elena you lost so much weight. What happened?" he asked taking a few steps towards her.

Elena didn't answer, she couldn't talk. She was just staring at the beautiful man in front of her. He looked exactly like she remembered, just as beautiful, just as intimidating. She couldn't help the burning tears that started pouring from her eyes.

"God, I missed you so much…" she whispered walking towards him. She tried to wrap her arms around him, but he pulled away.

"Elena, don't," he said, but she didn't give up.

"Please, I just want to feel you, to know you are real…just for a minute," she begged.

As soon as his arms went around her everything else ceased to exist, nothing else mattered, because he was here and finally she'd be ok. Nothing could happen to her if he was here, she could die in his arms and she'd still feel like everything was fine. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths to take in his scent, because he might be just a very beautiful dream and he might soon vanish and all she would have left would be his scent and the feeling of peace he gave her.

She nuzzled into his neck, and then she pressed her lips to his cold cheek, moving closer and closer to his mouth.

"Elena, don't do this," he said weakly, but she didn't listen.

"I thought I could live without you, but I can't. I don't know what you thought I felt for you when you left, I don't know what you think I feel now, but one thing I know for sure is that you're part of me. Without you I'm lost…"

"Don't talk like that," he asked.

"I need you…"

Her lips brushed over his…soft, warm and sweet, tempting him. He had no chance and she knew it. He buried his fingers in her messy waves and his mouth simply devoured hers. Their tongues battled for dominance as their hands were exploring each other's bodies. Before things got to go any further, Damon pulled away.

"You didn't let go," she said panting.

"Did you think even for a second that I could let you go?"

"It's been so long…"

"Eternity itself wouldn't be enough to help me let you go," he answered.

"Damon…" she whispered pushing her body closer to his. "I want to be with you."

"Not now. If you still want to do this tomorrow, I will make you mine, but not now," he said.

"Don't go!"

"I'm not going anywhere…" he assured her.

* * *

><p><strong>There's no letting go<strong>

Elena opened her eyes and her heart started beating faster. She could feel him; she could tell he was still there, on the old armchair, watching her sleep. Biting her lip nervously, she turned around and there he was in the exact same position she last saw him before falling asleep.

"You're still here," she said like it wasn't obvious.

"Did you expect otherwise?" he asked and she shook her head. She truly believed him when he told her he wasn't going anywhere. A lot had happened between them, they hurt each other and at one point he'd had enough and left. Damon had challenged her, took care of her, hurt her and then kept her sane just to drive her crazy a minute later. He did a lot of things to her, but he never lied to her.

"No," she answered after a brief moment of silence. "Where have you been all this time?" she asked.

"Around," he answered simply.

He was there, right beside her, but it was only in the physical sense. Emotionally, he was keeping her at distance. She couldn't actually blame him, but she wanted nothing more than to have that magical connection back.

She pushed the coverers off her and slowly made her way towards the middle of the room. She stopped and turned towards him. "I have to…" she started and pointed towards the bathroom door. "I won't be long."

"Take your time," he said and she disappeared behind the white door.

The neon light was always a nightmare on her skin, but this morning it didn't seem to have an effect on her. Usually it would make her look pale, almost white, but not today. Her cheeks were still a soft shade of pink and her lips strawberry red, like seeing him just make her blood circulate after it had been still for a long time.

After she splashed her face with some cold water, she placed her hands on each side of the sink and just started at herself in the mirror for a few seconds. 'Alright Elena, you've been waiting for almost a year for this moment,' she told herself. Every night, before going to sleep, she would just lie in bed with her eyes closed and think about him. She would imagine how it would be like if one day he'd come back. What she would say to him. How would she say it and how he would react. Now the moment was here and it felt like all words from the English language had felt her brain. Everything she wanted to say sounded stupid and childish.

She brushed her teeth twice, brushed her hair and decided to leave it over her shoulders and sprayed just a drop of perfume on her neckline.

Her right hand rested on the door-handle for a few minutes before she finally found the courage to open it and step outside the tiny room. He was now by the window, looking outside. It was still early, 5:30 in the morning and the room was still in semi-dark. Just like in her imagination, he turned around once he heard her.

"Even after all this time, your heart still does that," he said in a low voice and Elena smiled shyly. He just had that effect on her that would make her pulse accelerate every time he looked at her. Just thinking about him would make her heart beat its way out of her chest. At first, she blamed it on fear, but after she got to know him, she blamed it on the physical attraction, then on frustration against him and finally on the fact that he made her feel safe. Now she knew the truth…actually, she realized that a long ago, but she just admitted a few months earlier. She loved him. It was as simple as that. She loved him from the first moment she laid eyes on him.

"You are the only one who has this effect on me."

"Why aren't you taking care of yourself, Elena?" he asked and she scoffed.

"I am."

"I've talked with Caroline and Alaric almost every week. They told me you don't eat, you don't go out. You barely sleep. I told you…when I left, I told you to take care of yourself, why didn't you?"

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

In a blink of an eye he was right in front of her, taking away her personal space. She didn't care about personal space, he could have it all. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. The scent of his cologne was making her light-headed. He smelled so good, just like she remembered.

Damon let his fingertips caress her cheeks and jawline. His touches were feather soft, but the effect they had on her was powerful enough to make her moan deep in her throat.

"Why aren't you with Stefan right now?" he asked and she opened her eyes to look at him. Just as beautiful and breathtaking as she remembered…even more so.

"It didn't work out," she answered.

"How come?"

"When you run after two, you don't catch either one…I think that was the saying. You didn't want me because I loved him and he didn't want me because I…" she stopped. 'I love you' at this point didn't seem to make much sense. It just didn't feel like the right moment.

"He didn't want you because you feel something for me?" he asked surprised.

"He didn't want me because after you left, I would stay in my room for hours looking out the window, waiting for you to come back. He didn't want me because every time I went over to the Boarding House, I would go sit beside the liquor cabinet and glance at the half empty glass you left by the edge of the table. He didn't want me because you took a part of me with you and I wasn't myself anymore."

"You chose him…"

"I didn't choose him! I didn't choose at all."

"You did choose him, Elena, and it's ok. I understand…"

"Stop! Just stop! I didn't…and even if I did, I was wrong. I chose wrong. I want you, I can't say that I can't breathe without you because I can, but each breath I take hurts because you're not there. I can't say I can't eat without you because I can, but food has no taste. I need you, Damon. I always have, and I always will. You asked me the same question once, now it's my turn: have I lost you forever?" she asked and held her breath as she waited for his answer.

"Elena…I can't do this. What if you're with me and you realize you actually want my brother?"

"I…it won't, I won't."

"I'm not the sharing type, Elena, not anymore. Been there, done that, didn't work out too well. I won't do it again."

"I'll show you…" Elena said. She took one step forward and curled her hands around Damon's neck, molding her body against his. The first touch of her lips made Damon gasp softly. Elena took advantage of his state of shock and didn't hesitate to push her little tongue inside Damon's mouth. She moaned deep in her throat, he tasted even better than she remembered. "It's you…" she mumbled between kisses. "Only you…"

Damon's hand rose to her head and cupped her face while the other one curled around her waist, pulling her even closer. Elena found herself enveloped by him in every sense of the word. His mouth took possession of hers and his tongue pushed between her lips. She allowed him entrance and nothing was standing in Damon's way. He kissed her slow, deep and passionately. He kissed her the only way he knew how…by sharing a piece of his damned soul with her, by giving himself to her completely and making sure she would feel him and his love with every cell in her body.

Elena's heart was beating its way out of her chest, her body tingled with need for him and her knees became weak, barely able to support her. Her head started spinning. He wasn't just kissing her…he was connecting with her; he was finally opening up to her. She could feel his desire for her again and it was heavenly.

When he finally released her mouth, their eyes locked and everything else around them was lost. His eyes had always intrigued and captivated Elena. They'd always been so cold, but once he looked at her, they would warm up and the many emotions she would find in them were making her lose her mind. In that moment, all she could see in his eyes was adoration.

Damon used his index finger to softly caress her right cheek, her jawline, stopping on her lips. They were soft, wet and red from their kiss. He adored her like that. The first time he kissed her and she didn't push him away he saw desire and confusion in her eyes. The second time he kissed her – goodbye – he saw fear and regret and now…all he could see now was burning desire.

Caution be damned! He told himself and bent over to kiss her again. He slipped his hand underneath her t-shirt and she gasped at the contact. Without waiting for her consent, he pulled the clothing over her head. She wasn't wearing a bra – she never wore a bra to bed – and Damon just couldn't help the lusty growl that flew from his lips. She was even skinnier than he remembered and that made her breasts look fuller. He cupped one of her breasts and started massaging it slowly which earned him a moan from Elena. Leaving her mouth, he continued his path down her throat.

Elena was desperately trying to unbutton Damon's shirt, but her trembling fingers were having a hard time completing the task. She was so excited and turned on that she thought she might faint. After a few minutes, she finally managed to push his shirt over his shoulders. She lout a long, sigh at the sight of his perfect physique. Soon her hands were traveling up and down his torso, his chest and shoulders. She couldn't get enough of him.

"Ahhh…God…" Elena murmured as Damon's expert mouth reached her collarbone.

Pleased with her reaction, Damon continued his path down the valley of her breasts. He passed his tongue over her erect nipple and she lost balance. Luckily his strong arms were there to hold her. Her head was spinning and she could see flashes of light behind her closed lids. A weird sensation took over her stomach. It was like she might be sick, but she didn't feel sick. It was…like always, like every time he used to touch her…it was overwhelming.

Before she got the time to process what was happening, her back was pressed against the mattress and he was bending over her body. She welcomed the weight, wrapping her arms around his neck. His lips came down on hers and she let out a needy moan. There were no words good enough, powerful enough or magical enough to describe the feeling she had every time he kissed her.

Damon pushed his hips forwards and let his upper body slide over hers. The bulge in his pants was now pressed against her core and all her instincts were telling her to push and brush her heated center against it. Listening to her instincts, she started moving her hips up and down against his erection. He let out a growl that made Elena shiver.

His lips left hers to explore her neck, nibbling on it, making Elena curse and moan. He went on and on, kissing and licking every inch of her upper body. When he got to her abdomen, he took advantage of her lack of attention to take off her shorts along with her panties. Using his hands, he parted her thighs and looked up; their eyes locked and Elena bit her lip nervously. After placing a few light kisses randomly, his tongue pressed against her clit.

"Ughhhh…hmmm…" Elena shouted. His wet, smooth tongue was working miracles on her sensitive bud. Her head started moving from right to left without purpose. She just had to do something to stay sane, while Damon's mouth and fingers were taking her higher and higher until she felt like at any moment she might burst. Simply shatter into a million pieces as he worked his magic on her. Inside, outside, his tongue was everywhere and it seemed to be doing it all at the same time. Multitasking was certainly not a word lost on Damon.

"You taste amazing," he whispered against her skin. All Elena was only able to answer with was a long moan. He didn't stop there, he went on and on, down her thighs, making her tremble.

"Ahhh…God, please…I need you," Elena mumbled.

"No matter how much I would love to make you beg for it, I don't think I can resist much longer," he replied and Elena smiled cockily. She was just happy she wasn't the only desperate one.

He pushed himself off of her to take off his jeans; she already missed his body pressed against hers. She watched mesmerized as he peeled the pants off. He looked…Elena couldn't find a word good enough to describe him. God-like came to mind. Like one of those Greek statues. He was perfect.

Once he was completely naked, he reclaimed his position on top of her and started caressing her body again.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"I have never been surer about something in my life," she answered.

"You're just…tense…"

"I'm nervous. I imagined this moment every day for the past year."

"Well then, we shouldn't keep you waiting any longer," he said and she nodded in agreement, without even noticing the playful smirk on his face.

She felt the tip of his erection at her opening and she bit her lip in anticipation. Her body was already tingling everywhere. She felt like a swarm of butterflies were beating their wings inside her tummy and that her heart was going to pound its way out of her chest. Her palms were sweaty and her erogenous zones were pulsing with a need that was almost scary in its intensity, but for the first time in almost a year—she was happy, truly happy.

He pushed in an inch or two and then he pulled back. In and out, over and over he repeated the move until Elena's hips started going off the mattress to meet his thrusts, desperate to have all of him.

"Please…" she pleaded.

"Patience love, I'm not my brother. I don't want to hurt you," he said and Elena wanted to roll her eyes at him, but what he was doing to her was making it impossible for her to talk. "I need you to relax," he whispered. His hands went on and cupped her breasts, massaging them slowly. It too much for Elena; it was all too much. The tip of dick was going slowly in and out of her, his hands were all over her upper body and his eyes were taking her in.

Once he went all the way in, he stopped, allowing her body to adjust to his impressive size. Elena wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and closer. She just wanted to keep him there forever. They were connected, they were one and she wanted to have this feeling for eternity.

He started kissing her jaw line, going down her throat in slow motion while he was moving at the same pace inside of her. He was rocking his hips back and forwards with so much patience and care that Elena felt like she might cry.

When he finally removed his lips from her neck, he pulled back and his eyes locked with hers. He brushed a few rebellious hairs off her sweaty face and she smiled at him. The love in his eyes was practically pouring out onto her. His eyes always had the ability to touch her heart and soul, but right now…touch wasn't the right word anymore. He_ owned_ her heart and soul. She was his and his only. Her life and her afterlife…her love and her devotion…her care and her adoration…everything she was belonged to him.

"Damon…" she called between moans and heavy breaths. "I…I want you to know…that…aaahhh…I…am yours…" she finished.

"I can feel that," he answered. His lips fell on hers and their tongues united just like their bodies.

A few minutes later, Damon slipped his hands under her ass and rolled them over so that now she was on top. He got into a sitting position and placed Elena's legs around his hips. She started lifting her hips up and then down, riding him. It took them about ten second to synchronise their movements and then, they were both softly rubbing against each other. Their scent became one. Her floral perfume with his musky cologne, combined with their sweat and the smell of their arousal. It was a heady blend that only turned them both on even more.

Elena's right hand was buried deep in his raven hair and her left one was on his shoulder, squeezing, which made her nail dig into his skin. She just had the need to hold on to him as if assuring herself this wasn't a dream and he wouldn't disappear.

Damon had both his hands tangled in her messy curls and he was tracing the outline of her ear with the tip of his tongue. His soft grunts of pleasure made Elena tremble. It was such an erotic sound.

Soon, Elena's palms were firmly placed on Damon's shoulders and she was going up and down his shaft. Her moves got faster and faster and her cries of ecstasy got louder and louder until with a shout of his name, she came hard, her whole body shaking.

Damon followed a few moments later, spilling himself inside her with a satisfied groan. They collapsed in each other's arms exhausted.

"Don't leave me again…please," Elena whispered. Even if her face was buried in the crook of his neck, he still heard her loud and clear.

"I won't. I promise," he answered.

"You made that promise before and you still left…"

"I had to and you know it."

"I do…I'm sorry it took me so long to realize what I wanted," she said apologetically.

"Better late than never, right?" he joked.

"Damon," she said in a voice that made Damon's body shiver. She moved a few inches and supported herself in her elbow to look him in the eyes. "I need you to believe me when I tell you this, ok?" he nodded. "I spent a lot of time thinking about it. I even wrote about it." She smiled weakly. "I love you, Damon and no matter what you decide, I will always love you. I love you in a way that scares me. It's like you're part of me…part of who I am. I love you like I've never loved anyone in my life."

"I love you to, but you already know that," he said.

"Yes, but…the first time you told me you were dying, the second time we were fighting and you just threw that in my face and the 3rd time you were leaving me."

"I love you, Elena Gilbert. You are the woman I chose eternity for. I just didn't know it until I met you."

"We were meant to be," she said. "You need to believe that its fate, you're a fatalist," she added smiling.

"I am and I do believe that."

* * *

><p><strong>N: If you're still here after this long one-shot, please take a minute and let me know your thoughts on it with a review.<strong>


End file.
